Body Heat
by remonrime
Summary: Craig sleeps over at Tweek's house, but ends up sleeping on the couch, while Tweek freaks out on whether to move him or not. But when Craig wakes up mid-spasm, Tweek doesn't know what to do. CREEK One-shot.


**Creek one-shot.**

**Body Heat  
**

What was he supposed to do now?

The slumbering form draped about his couch was by no means ready to awaken, and Tweek Tweak was having a rather difficult time deciding whether to move him or not. As the seconds ticked by, the weighing decision grew too pressuring for our poor caffeine-addict, and instead of taking care of the problem, he freaked out and plopped down onto the floor by the foot of his couch.

Craig was sprawled in an awkward fashion across the expanse of the couch, his blue Peruvian beanie discarded to the side as ebony strands of hair flew across his face like wild grass. Both his t-shirt and his blue jacket were nowhere to be found on his body, his bare chest rising up and down with each breath that he took. The only part of his body that was clothed was his bottom half and that was only draped by a flimsy pair of red checkered boxers.

Tweek stared up at his friend with wide, panic-stricken eyes, his nimble fingers curling through the messy yellow mane that was his hair, while his fingernails scratched at his scalp in agitation.

'_Jesus man, I don't know what to do!'_ he berated himself, thumping his back against the front of the couch. _'We were supposed to sleep in the room; he's on the couch- argh!' _

To any other person, the most appropriate thing to do is to simply wake up the slumbering person and gently guide them to an adequate sleeping room, however, no one had even bothered to count that this sleeping person also happened to be Craig Tucker, a teenager who was widely known for his bad attitude and behavior. Although Tweek was practically Craig's best friend, Tweek would never chance the risk at angering him.

'_I can't, he'll freaking flip-- Jesus!'_ he thought manically, nearly gouging at his kneecaps as his fingernails drove little grooves into the skin there. Tweek grew even more paranoid by the minute, his back thumping erratically against the couch as he desperately wished for a steaming cup of hot coffee to sooth his wailing nerves.

Tweek immediately stopped in his movements, a tickling sensation easing at the back of his neck, as if fingers were gently brushing at the skin. He cautiously turned around, his hands still in his hair and his eyes wide and fearful.

Still in his lazy position sprawled about the couch, Craig had tilted his head to the side, his glass-like eyes staring listlessly at the cowering Tweek who was starting to tremble in nervousness. This was way too much pressure for him to deal with right now.

"Tweek, dude, you keep on bumping into the couch," Craig stated, his voice strangely soft; it probably had to do with the fact that he was indeed no longer sleeping.

"Argh! Crap—sorry Craig, did I wake you?! Gah!" Tweek exclaimed, snapping himself around so that he could stare Craig straight in the face. Tweek's face was flushed and his lips were parted as he rambled incoherently to himself, his eyes growing even wider as his eyebrows nearly hitched off the front of his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean--."

"Dude, shut up," Craig commanded, scratching at his bare chest. Tweek stared on in awe, wondering how his friend kept his body so unmarred and clean, what with the constant threat of teenage acne and oil related issues. "What the hell's up now?"

"I-I…I d-don't know, I—gah!—I just didn't want to wake you, but now you're awake when you're supposed to be upstairs sleeping and I couldn't just, Jesus Christ man, I can't do-- ."

Craig suddenly outstretched his arm so that it hung over the side of the couch like a random tree branch, his fingers dangling in the air as they danced to some unknown tune in front of Tweek's chest. Tweek searched Craig's face fretfully, trying to interpret his friend's meaning, but to no avail. What did Craig want him to do now?

"High-five," Craig breathed out, straightening out his hand so that all his fingers were vertical and pointing upwards. Tweek hesitated for a couple of moments, biting at his lip as he inwardly debated with himself, and finally, after giving up and going with the flow, he outstretched his hand and pressed it to Craig's.

The warmth that spread from both of their palms was tepid and soothing; the pads of their fingers finally connecting as they felt the soft pulse of their blood coursing through their fingertips.

"Wanna' get on?" Craig asked quietly, patting the toned surface of his stomach with his free hand. Tweek looked at him with an appalled expression painted on his face, a wracking spasm coursing through his body at the mere thought of "getting on" his friend's bare body.

"I'm not really sure, Craig, you decide—I don't know, argh! Man, you can't keep making me do this, you know it's way too much pressure for me to decide anything--."

"Point is?" Craig countered gently, raising both of their connected hands as a gesture for Tweek to get up off the floor. Tweek gulped and steadily hauled himself from the ground, his body convulsing in short spasms as he towered above his resting friend. Tweek skimmed his eyes from side to side, too afraid to look down and make eye-contact with the sardonic Craig. With their hands still pressed against each other, Craig managed to wrap his fingers around Tweek's delicate wrist and tenderly glided him downwards, somehow managing to get the spasming teen to lay on top of him like a mother cradling her sleeping child.

One side of Tweek's face was pressed against the warm flesh of Craig's stomach, the warmth practically radiating about him and engulfing him in a blanket of comfort and security. And much to Tweek's pleasure, Craig smelled pleasant, like a fresh bar of soap. Unfortunately, Tweek soon realized that the position he was in was highly inappropriate to be doing within a family household.

"Craig, we can't do this, i-it's wrong, dude—God!" Tweek stammered, looking up at Craig's smiling face. Tweek was again starting to tremble, his convulsions growing so strong that both their bodies hummed along to a similar vibration, wiring their bodies in sync as their body heat enveloped them in a non-existent bubble.

With a lopsided smirk embossed across Craig's lips, his eyes twinkled as he entwined his fingers with Tweek's, laying their hands across his chest.

"Go to sleep dude."

**I'm a Creek dweeb.**

**Review, yeah?  
**


End file.
